


In completa balia

by ImperialPair



Series: Convivenza [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 20:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12154317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Fandom: Kuroko no basketPrompt: kagami taiga/midorima shintarou asciugamanoParole 283





	In completa balia

«Midorima... ah...» Come avrebbe potuto trattenere quei gemiti quando quelle labbra gli baciavano il petto con una tale passione?  
Kagami si sentiva in completa balia di quella bocca che come ogni volta lo faceva estasiare con dei semplici, piccoli ed intensi baci e le travolgenti sensazioni che gli faceva provare riuscivano a penetrare fin dentro il proprio cuore.  
“Perché dev’essere così meraviglioso?” Non sapeva dirlo il giovane rimanendo inerme di fronte a quelle due morbide mani che rimossero il candido asciugamano che nascondeva le proprie parti intime.  
Era normale per loro due fare cose simile dopo aver fatto la doccia, era un modo per sentirsi ancora più vicini di quanto già non lo fossero.  
Da quanti mesi vivevano assieme? Kagami non sapeva dirlo, ma più tempo passava e più Midorima diventava più complice di quel loro meraviglioso rapporto che si rafforzava ogni istante che passavano assieme.  
«Ah..» Ogni volta che la bocca di quel ragazzo lo catturavano con in quel modo per Kagami era impossibile trattenere quei gemiti. Come avrebbe potuto non farlo? Era così meraviglioso che quello era un riflesso che mai sarebbe riuscito a controllare. «Nhn... Midorima»  
Era incredibile quando Midorima possa essere diventato bravo, lo succhiava con una voga e un vigore che riusciva a spiazzarlo completamente e quando poi quella lingua gli sfiorava l’erezione prova una vera sensazione di estasi che lo inebriava più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo che lo accompagnava fino al raggiungimento dell’orgasmo.  
Ormai sapeva che non avrebbe più potuto fare a meno di Midorima e sapeva che a stessa cosa valeva anche per l’altro.


End file.
